A 1700s Map
by TeresianLion
Summary: new character alert! Marisol (female Sardinia)! she is girlbert (prussia, for you derps lol i love you guys)'s girlfriend. and in this fic she is showing gilbert a really old map she found in her attic or something lol but then stuff happens and virginity is lost rated M for a reason XD


okay, so here's another one of my very first fanfictions. it sucks pretty badly, but here you go. i want to introduce another OC by my bestest friend, Sardinia! her name is Marisol, mari for short, and her personality is somewhat like romano's. so yeah. btw, the pairing is GilbertXMarisol. so austria gets hungary all for himself! sorry for you pruhun fans. in all honestly, i am one too. but i love this pairing more ^_^; anyways, you'll learn more about her and the pairing in my fanfics to come (even though they suck lol) story is this way -

Gilbert and Marisol were sitting on Marisol's living room floor across from each other. Marisol had placed a large map in between the two of them.

"Check it out!" Marisol said excitedly. "It's from the 1700's!"

"Is that why it's laminated?" Gilbert asked, not really caring for the map.

"Well, I actually don't know why it's laminated, I just found it that way. And what's with that bored tone? I called you over because I thought you'd be really excited to see this!"

"Pfft. I only came here because I was going to make fun of Lovi." Gilbert took a sip of his coke that he had found in the fridge.

"Really?" Marisol asked him in a I-seriously-cannot-believe-you-right-now tone.

"Haha, yup. He's funny when he gets fired up!" Gilbert looked around. "Hey, where is the bastard anyway? And where's everyone else?"

"I don't know, just...out, I guess."

"Huh." Gilbert took another drink of his coke, spilling some on the map.

"Hey! Be careful!" Marisol grabbed a dry cloth that was conveniently on the coffee table nearby and leaned over the large map on all fours to clean up what Gilbert had spilled.

"At least it's lamina...ah..." Gilbert trailed off as he watched Sardinia clean his spill. Her shirt was a loose one, and apparently she wasn't wearing a bra! Gilbert saw Marisol and all her boob glory. Sure he was curious about why she wasn't wearing a bra, but he wasn't complaining!

Marisol stood up on her knees. "Be more careful; this thing was made in the 1700s!"

Gilbert ignored everything that she had just said. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity: to see Marisol's boobs while she cleans up his mess right in front of him. He had to see it again, he had to. So he poured some more coke on the map.

"Gil! Are you serious!" She leaned over, pissed, and started wiping up his coke. Gilbert just kept stating at her boobs as she talked. "This is a really old map, I just told you that! But you just pour your coke on it like it's no big deal! I'm so glad that this is laminated." She stood back up on her knees and sighed, looking down. While looking down, she noticed why Gilbert spilled his drink. She looked at him. "You've been staring at my boobs, haven't you?"

"Uh...w-what gives you that idea?" He responded nervously.

"You have a boner."

Gilbert put his hands on his crotch. "No I don't!"

Marisol pulled his hands away. "Yes you do!"

"Yeah, so what? It's not /my/ fault you didn't wear a bra!"

"After a long day, they get sore!"

Gilbert smirked. "You know, I could massage them for you."

Marisol thought for a second. '...I have nothing else to do. Besides, everyone else is out for the day. Might as well have some fun.'

"Alright."

Gilbert's eyes were huge. "Y-you're serious?! Aren't you a virgin?!"

"Yeah, I'm a virgin...I've never been touched before." She pulled her shirt off. "And I don't mind losing it to you, right now, on this floor."

"A-are you sure?"

She nodded. "Mm...yes."

He was speechless, not expecting her to just give in. But, like before, he didn't argue. He hesitantly placed his hands on her breasts. She shivered; his hands were cold. Gilbert fondled her breasts and squeezed her nipples.

Marisol but her lip and blushed. "Nnghh..."

Gilbert moved the map aside and crawled over to Marisol. He laid her down on her back on the carpet. He leaned over her, on all fours. Before proceeding, he took a moment to savor this scene: how vulnerable she looked, shirtless and blushing beneath him, how submissive she was...Gilbert loved this feeling if dominance. He smirked, then lowered his open mouth to her breast.

"Ah!"

"Ha! Virgins are awesome."

"S-shut up...mm..."

Gilbert licked around her nipple, and then played with it with his tongue. He used his hand to squeeze her other nipple.

"Mmm...nnghh! A-ah...!"

Gilbert stopped playing with and squeezing her breasts. He smiled as he heard a disappointed moan come from Marisol.

"Don't worry, I'm not stoping now." He pulled down her pants and underwear. She blushed and sat up.

"What are you doing?" Gilbert asked her.

"It seems only fair," she said while taking off his pants and boxers, throwing them aside next to her clothes. Gilbert let out a breath as his boner hit the cold, fresh air.

Marisol smiled. "Does is feel good?"

Gilbert brought her closer to him; she was standing on her knees in between his legs. Marisol had her hands on his shoulders. "Does this?" He placed his hand in between her legs and placed his finger inside of her opening.

"Ah!" She gasped, blushing and biting her lip and squeezing his shoulders.

"Ha ha! Tremble before the awesome me! Tremble before my awesome-"

To shut him up, Marisol moved her hands from his shoulders to his cock. He gasped as she danced her delicate fingers up and down it.

"You're excited aren't you?" Gilbert asked as he added two more fingers inside if her.

"Aah! Nnghh...y-you're excited, too...mmm..." Marisol grasped his shaft and pumped him hard, her hands were wet with pre cum.

"Ah...!" Gilbert's breathing increased and his muscles tensed up.

"A-already?" Marisol asked as Gilbert's three fingers moved faster and faster inside of her. The faster his fingers went, the faster her hands went.

"Oh...nnghh...ah...ah! AH!" Gilbert took his fingers out of her as he came.

Marisol felt a hot, sticky, gooey substance shoot all over her face, chest, and stomach. What was on her face dripped down and into her mouth. "Mmm~"

"It tastes awesome, doesn't it?"

She nodded. "Yes." She wiped some cum off of her face and onto Gilbert's lips. "Here."

"Gee, thanks!"

Marisol smiled. "Your welcome."

"Now let me return the favor." Gilbert laid Marisol back onto her back, but he remained sitting up. He spread her legs, then started fingering her again with three fingers. He used his other hand to play with her clitoris.

"Ah! Mm...mmm! Ah, oh, ah! AH!" She orgasmed, then lay there on the carpet for a minuet, breathing heavily.

Gilbert flipped Marisol over to her stomach and spread her legs, then spread her opening. Slowly, he slid his cock inside of her.

"Ah! G-Gil!"

"What is it?" He asked soothingly.

"I-it's so big!"

"I'm almost in all the way...ah...there. I'm going to move, okay?"

Marisol, squeezing her eyes shut, nodded while whimpering.

"Alright." Gilbert slowly moved out, then back in, getting faster and faster each time. He was humping her doggie style, rubbing the inside of her walls, hitting her g-spot repeatedly.

Marisol was squinting her eyes shut so tightly that she was starting to cry. Her teeth were clenched and she was gripping what little she could of the carpet.

"Nnghh!"

Gilbert, still humping her, leaned down onto her back and ran his arm along the top of hers. When he reached her hand, their fingers entwined.

"Shh...it's okay, Mari. It's always rough the first time," he said soothingly.

Gilbert reached his other hand to underneath her and grabbed one of her breasts. He massaged it rapidly and was squeezing the nipple.

"Nnghh...nn...ah! Mmm!" Marisol bit her lip, her muscles tensing up, breathing increasing, gripped Gilbert's fingers tighter. "Oh, oh! Yes! Ah! Yes!" She threw her head up. "A-AH! GILBERT! YES!"

Gilbert, upon feeling her tighten around his member, also came inside her. "AH! MARISOL!" Some of his cum was dripping before he pulled out. They both lay there, riding out that high, until Gilbert finally pulled out of her.

Marisol flipped over and she laid next to Gilbert, both on their backs staring up at the ceiling.

"Oh...oh my god..." Marisol started.

"What?" Gilbert turned his head to look at her.

She turned to look at him. "That sex was amazing."

"Ha ha, and you know it, babe."

Marisol laughed at him and then turned her head back. Gilbert stared at her with uncertainty in his eyes. After a few seconds, though, the uncertainty was cleared and Gilbert went ahead and, real quick, kissed Marisol on her lips. Surprised, she turned to him.

"That...uh...that wasn't a sex kiss..." He said nervously. "It...um...was a love...kiss."

"That's just the sex talking."

"No! No, I...I really mean it. I love you, Mari."

Marisol leaned over and kissed Gilbert on his lips. "Gil...I love you too."

The next day, Marisol was sitting on the couch, watching television. Francis walked up to her and sat down next to her.

"Watcha watching?" He asked.

"I don't know yet." She was flipping through channels.

Francis glanced down, then noticed something. He pointed at it. "Hey, Mari? What's that? In the carpet."

Marisol bent down to look at it, expecting it to just be food. She froze up in fear when she realized that it wasn't.

"That's...uh...Activia," she said nervously, still leaning down.

Francis pushed her out of the way. "Oh, really?" He placed his hand on the carpet and scooped up some of the gooey, white, sticky stuff and delicately placed some on his tongue, tasting it. He immediately spit it out. "That is not Activia!" He turned to Marisol, who sat there with a face so red, it looked like a tomato. Francis gasped. "Mari! You didn't! Did you...?"

She sighed and put her head down. "Gilbert..."

"Honhonhon~ that is amazing! My little sister has finally lost her virginity! And to someone she loves! How sweet~"

"Shut up."

"It's amazing what a map from the 1700s can start..."

"WHAT?!"

*End*


End file.
